Friend or Foe?
by englishfanatic17
Summary: A partnership spirals. Can it be saved? Will it turn into something different? This story takes place "behind" Mad Dogs and Aliens.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This takes place "behind" Mad Dogs and Aliens. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is always welcome. D/S not fluffy... just sort of there..._

_Author's disclaimer: The plot is mine, and the writing is mine. Everything else belongs to someone who isn't me.  
_

Her head was throbbing. She was laying on a table of some sort. The last thing she remembered was being slammed into Dr. D's giant computer screen. A wave of anger accompanied by a pounding in her temple flooded her when she remembered what had caused her to be thrown through the screen.

_How dare he replace me with that overgrown mutant? After all of the years I've supported- no- carried him, he has the nerve to- _Her internal rant was cut short when she discovered an intense pain in her side. It felt like someone stuck a corkscrew in her stomach.

"I've almost got it. Just one more piece." She immediately recognized the voice of Dr. Drakken.

She considered jumping up and beating the shit out of him, but another voice, along with another sharp pain, stopped her from moving at all.

"Do you wish for me to retrieve the restraints, Great Blue?" It took everything Shego had not to grind her teeth. For some reason she didn't want him to know she was awake yet.

"Yes, please," Dr. Drakken said in a distracted voice, "Ah-ha!" Shego could feel the last piece of whatever was in her side be removed, and she could feel a large disinfectant pad be placed on her side. She also noticed that she could only feel the pad against her skin around the cut. The rest was taped to her jumpsuit. Dr. Drakken knew that if he had undressed her in anyway, she WOULD destroy him. Internally, she was struggling to decide which hurt worse- the cut, or the fact that he felt he needed restraints.

Shego heard the sink start spitting water. She opened one eye slightly to see the back of Drakken's lab coat. Her glance moved to the large shard of glass with smaller pieces sprinkled around it laying on the table. She noticed the dark red blood covering half of all the pieces. A drip was clinging to a sharp edge of the largest piece. She shut her eye once more when she heard the whooshing of the door.

"Here you are, Great Blue," Warmonga presented the cuffs to Dr. Drakken. Shego then felt her hands and feet being bound together.

"Leave," he said with no emotion.

"As you wish," Warmonga bowed deeply and shook the entire layer as she exited the room.

Drakken went to Shego's side. _Why couldn't she just have stayed away? This could go a lot smoother if she wasn't here. _But he realized that he was sort of relieved that she was here. He had been stuck in that prison for weeks. The only times he saw her were when she was being broken out by someone else. One time she even waved at him. She looked at him directly, waved, and then flew away. Drakken flared his nostrils in anger. He was absolutely going to confront her about this after he had taken over the world with his _new_ sidekick.

His train of thought was interrupted when he swore one of her eyebrows twitched. He leaned toward her.

"Shego?" he said quietly.

Nothing.

He studied her face. How in the world was he ever allowed in the room with such a beautiful creature. His friends all told him "the rules" and the code of "leagues". Her hair spilled over the edge of the table. Her perfect eyebrows were shaped almost threateningly above her gorgeous closed emerald eyes. Her black lips were slightly parted, and her perfect skin was almost too much for him to take.

He slapped his face. _I can NOT be thinking about stuff like this! She's Shego! She'll rip my arms off! _He glanced at her once more. He continued think about her skin. How nicely it shaped her cheek bones and pulled over her chin. He reached out and ran his finger over her soft cheek. Her skin was smoother than he thought it was.

"You've got guts."

Drakken jumped back in surprise, hitting his head on the lamp shade behind him. He spun around and stabled the lamp. He faced Shego again only this time he met her murderous glare. Small beads of sweat formed on the back of his neck as he watched the flames dance in her eyes.

"I was just cleaning your wounds. You have a nasty bump on the back of your head and a deep slice in your side," he pointed to each place as he spoke. _She's wearing restraints, _he reminded himself. He took a tiny step forward.

"And what's wrong with my face that required you to touch it?" She sat up as best as she could, though the restraints made her position awkward.

"Well, I uh..."

"Well?" She sat up more, but a grimace crossed her face. Her position was causing her cut to re-open. Dr. Drakken immediately ran to her side and placed his hand on the back of her head to help her lay back down.

"Listen. I don't plan on keeping you restrained for very long. I'm just gonna hold you until this plan works. Warmonga is a very useful asset to my plan, and I wish you two could work together..." he trailed off hoping Shego would agree.

She clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes.

"Well if your going to be that way then I may keep you detained longer." The doors whooshed open in front of him.

"I hate you."

He was surprised as to how much that hurt.

_Author's follow-up: There's chapter one. Hoped you enjoyed. I have the next chapter written already, but if no one reviews then I guess no one cares enough to see it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Welcome to chapter 2! This part takes place after Kim leaves Drakken's lair destroyed in Mad Dogs and Aliens. Enjoy!_

_Author's thanks: I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed for reviewing. Please continue to do so!  
_

_Author's disclaimer: Characters and episode plot are not mine. Writing and back story plots are._

"But next time, you're mine."

"We'll see about that."

_We will see. _Shego thought as she walked down the many stairs to get to the beach surrounding the lair. She had no intention of helping princess win. She just wanted to prove that the stupid alien isn't better than she is. She snapped a piece of the railing off and reduced it to a pile of ash with her plasma. That moment kept replaying itself over and over in the villianess's mind.

_"You see Shego? Warmonga is better than you!"_

Shego clenched her fist as she continued walking. She was debating on whether to help Dr. D or not. He didn't help her. He actually tried to prove her wrong. Nobody messes with her pride, unless one is looking to have one's ass kicked, and that's just what happened to him. But wait... He got the glass out of her side. If he didn't care, he would've ignored it, and then after... He touched her cheek. She was pissed that he did so when he thought she was unconscious, but Shego had to admit it. That was the first affectionate touch she's had since she left for college. Not that she cared about that! Shego shook her head to get her mind straight. Unfortunately, it did the opposite.

She wobbled unsteadily on the staircase, and she had to grab for the railing. She sat down with a grunt. Grimacing, she reached down to her side. _Oh, shit,_ she thought. Her cut had reopened. _I guess being thrown against the ceiling and falling 50 feet isn't good to do when you have a fresh laceration on your side._ She pulled her hand away and saw how much blood stained her glove. She glanced down at her jumpsuit and noticed a large red stain covering most of her side and thigh. She scowled as she felt another pull at her consciousness. _I should probably go find him. He probably won't help me because I didn't help him, but there's nothing much else I can do. _She hoisted herself up and slowly continued down.

~D/S~

"She is so fired!" Drakken screamed in between spitting out sand. He pulled himself up onto the beach. He had to rest for a minute. _I don't believe anything is injured. _He thought as he took note of himself. _I was lucky to land in deeper water... Lucky... _

Lucky would've been if Shego hadn't put up such a resistance to working with Warmonga. Lucky would've been winning with his new sidekick. Lucky would've been Shego having emotions. She obviously didn't stay to look for him. She probably went back to her spa, or as he so loving deemed it, "her land of hairless apes." Drakken chuckled to himself. With nothing injured and enough energy found he decided to head back to the lair.

He kicked a seashell. _I should just send her a text message saying she shouldn't return. _He considered. He could just send all of her stuff to Go Tower. That's evil, because then she would have to go there to pick up her stuff. _Perfect! _Then of course she could just return and clobber him. He could move! He could move into a lair with incredibly high security and a huge body guard!

Wait, Shego was the best there was. She could handle any body guard without even breaking a sweat. He hadn't meant to say that Warmonga was better than her. He was just so caught up in the moment! The more he thought about it the more he realized that Shego was probably better. Sure, Warmonga was strong, but Shego was stealthy and not nearly as incompetent. He would be a fool to fire her, that is, if she wanted to continue working with him. He held his face in his hands as he walked. Yes, he probably looked ridiculous, but he could because it was his island and he was the only one on it, or so he thought...

"Oof!" The next thing he knew his face was in the sand.

"What the hell?" He lifted his head and glanced menacingly over his shoulder expecting to see a tree branch or a rock he could throw into the ocean. Instead he was met with Shego's limp form. Her head was facing away from him; sand was matted in her hair. He scooted over to her and turned her in his arms.

"Help... me..." She said her eyes were barely open. Even in the coming night he could see how pale she had become. He tried to adjust her to a better position, but when he grabbed her side she cried out in pain. It was a noise foreign to him because it was the same voice that had mocked him all of these years, but it was pain-filled, weak, and almost fearful. He glanced at her face. One quick thought bounced through his head. _What if I left her here like she left me? _This thought was quickly repressed when she opened her eyes fully.

"Please..." she begged. She grabbed onto his lab coat collar, "please..." Her eyes then rolled into the back of her head and fluttered shut. Her grip slipped and her hand fell limply to her side. Drakken then lifted her, supporting her back with one arm and her legs with the other, and carefully carried her back into the broken lair.

_Author's end note: I hoped you like it so far. I believe there will be only one more chapter, and then I'm on to my next story. I will only update if I receive reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: This is the final chapter. I apologize for the amount of time it took, but as an author the story has to sit well with me before I let anyone else read it. Enjoy! Please review!_

_Author's disclaimer: See the first two chapters..._

Shego once again awoke with a stinging sensation in her side. This one however was sharper than the last time. She sucked air through her teeth in a grimace. _Why can't I freakin' just stay conscious?_

"I know. I'm almost done," a soothing voice assured her. Her mind was a bit fuzzy, but she definatly knew the speaker. She grimaced again when she felt a final pull at her side.

"I'm done. I'm done," the voice assured Shego as she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurrier than she had expected, so she fixed her gaze on the crackling fire and blinked. She could tell she was on the library couch, the one piece of the lair that wasn't completely destroyed, and the only room with a fireplace. She felt a tugging at her shirt. She growled and ignited her hands.

Drakken immediately backed off; his hands in plain sight. "Iwasstitchingyourwound," He said quickly. Shego glanced down and saw that she was in her long silk pajamas. Her shirt was halfway up so Dr. Drakken could get to her cut. She glared back up at him and pulled her shirt down herself. She crossed her arms expectantly.

Drakken squirmed under her glare. He busied himself with cleaning up the medical equipment. Her gaze never left his face. He walked to the sink, and he could feel the heat of her stare on the back of his neck. He slammed down the first aid kit.

"WHAT?" he demanded.

"What do you mean what?" Shego said calmly with a dangerous tilt to her eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned. Her calmness made him nervous.

Her eyes just narrowed. Drakken then went to the closet and got out a blanket.

"Do you want this?" he spat holding the blanket out to her. She looked away into the fire. It was his turn to glare. His focus was lost after a few seconds though. The way the fire danced off of her smooth black hair was entrancing. She shifted her crossed arms up to hold the sides of her shoulders. Her face still held the same raw aggression with one difference...

She was trying desperately to not shiver.

He placed one end of the blanket at her feet and drew it up to her arms. She turned her head quickly and spoke menacingly into his ear.

"How did I get into these pajamas?"

For the first time, Dr. Drakken felt bigger than his sidekick.

"I changed your clothes because if I had left you in this jumpsuit..." Drakken trailed off and stepped over to the table behind the couch. He picked up her torn, blood-stained, black and green outfit, "I wouldn't be able to fix your side properly it would've gotten infected, and I would've had to find a new sidekick."

"You seem to be really good at that," Shego mumbled glancing back to the fire.

"Excuse me!" Drakken was incredulous, "I wanted you two to work together, but your stupid pride got in the way *again*! This time it went as far as ruining my plan and saving Kim Possible!"

"My goal wasn't to save Princess..."

"Then WHAT WAS IT?" Drakken's face was growing red.

"It was to HURT YOU!" Shego screamed back, sitting up, supporting herself with her hand on the arm of the couch behind her.

Drakken fell silent.

"I helped Kimmie because I knew that would get to you. I wanted to hurt you like… like you hurt me."

Drakken's face was smeared with shock. "You left me to rot in prison with the most annoying cell mate on the face of the earth! You were broken out several times, once by my own family, and you didn't think twice about taking me with you!" He took a deep breath. "How did I hurt you?"

Shego matched his skeptical (with a slight twist of insanity) look with a neutral one. She slowly raised herself off of the couch using the arms for support.

"Where were you when I had 10,000 volts of electricity coursing through me? Where were you when I was carted to the hospital? Where were you when I freakin' flat lined TWICE?" With each question asked she took a step closer to him. He was saddened to find that this was a new anger that he's never seen from Shego. This was rage, bordering on hatred. Drakken couldn't meet her eyes anymore. He was forced to look at his shoes.

"I almost died because of you and your failed plan, but more importantly I was left to die alone! I wanted to show you what it feels like to have the person you trust the most to just not be there!" Before he could say anything she stormed out into the half demolished part of the lair. Drakken flinched when she slammed the door so hard she cracked the wall next to it.

Drakken slumped down on the couch where Shego was previously laying. He noticed that the cushions were still warm from her body heat. He held his head in his hands, desperately attempting to figure out a way to fix this.

~D/S~

Shego sat out on a piece of broken machinery. Her shivering blended with her small sobs. She hated yelling at him like that, but she was right! He left her there to die. He deserved to be screamed at. The rock sitting in her stomach was new however. Usually, (mainly her brothers) would leave her somewhere, _because they're idiots_, and when she yelled at them she didn't feel a rock in her stomach. _Regret. _The rock grew heavier when she put a name on it.

_Why should I feel regret? _Another tear dripped down her cheek as just then she remembered his facial expressions towards the end of the argument. He couldn't look at her. She probably wouldn't be able to look at herself either; her face contorted with rage. She punched a dent in the metal she was sitting on. _How could I look at myself? I just hurt…my best friend…_

Shego leapt up when a blanket fell around her shoulders. She wiped her eyes with the corners of it before glancing back at Dr. Drakken. He looked like a lost wounded puppy, unsure of what he should say next. However, the blue scientist knew exactly what he was about to do.

_Damn it! She had been crying… The strongest person I know was crying… because of me… _Drakken held out an envelope. Shego took it never looking away from his face.

"What's this?" her voice was hoarse.

"Reference letter." he responded simply.

"Why do I need this?"

"Because you're quitting," Drakken's gaze fell to the envelope. "That is a reference letter that could get you any job. Not that you'd need it, but I still thought I should give it to you. Maybe it's more for the sake of letting you know how much I've enjoyed working with you."

"You want me to leave?" Shego pulled the blanket tighter around her hoping it would keep her heart from falling out of her chest.

"It's not that I want you to leave. It's that I can't bear the thought of putting your life in danger again. What I did was downright stupid, insensitive, and evil, but not the good kind of evil; the bad kind of evil." Shego's mouth twitched into a slight smile. _My God, am I going to miss that smile… _

Drakken took a step towards her; her smile was gone. "I almost killed you, Shego. I left my best friend to die while I was sulking in self-pity. I'm so sorry… so so so sorry…" _Killed, die, self-pity… _Those words repeated themselves in his head over and over. Shego's mind, however, was repeating three different words.

_My best friend… _It was all she needed to hear.

Drakken reached out to touch her shoulder, but then dropped his hand. Shego could tell this was hurting him more than it was hurting her.

"I'm not leaving."

Drakken jolted in surprise at the sudden clarity and strength in her voice.

"Wha… but Shego… I don't want to…"

"You won't." Once again there was no doubt, no hint of weakness.

"I should be left with nothing though. It's what I deserve." Drakken hung his head.

"I. am. not. leaving." Shego crossed her arms very similarly to the way a teenager does when defying her parents. Drakken could hear the *so don't even try to argue this with me because you won't win* tone ring clearly in her voice. Drakken then thought of another punishment.

"Hit me."

"What?" An off-guard expression spread over Shego's face. Drakken looked back up at her.

"Hit me." He repeated. This time Shego had uncertainty in her voice.

"What?"

"I want you to punch me as hard as you can. Right here," he pointed to the side of his jaw, "I won't try to dodge, or block it… not that I could… but I won't make the attempt."

"Do you realize what you're asking?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure that you do. If I punched you in the jaw as hard as I could with out you trying to move away, I could easily break your jaw and possibly crack one of your teeth." Drakken gulped but stood his ground.

"I don't care. It's what I deserve. I… I want you to hit me." Dr. Drakken closed his eyes and waited for the jaw crunching impact. After a few uneventful seconds, he slightly opened one eye. He couldn't read Shego's face.

"You really want me to punch you…" She trailed off. He nodded his head, and closed his eye awaiting the pain that he deserved, possibly even wanted.

"Have you considered that maybe I don't want to hit you?"

Just as soon as Drakken's eyes opened he saw Shego take two hesitant steps toward him and embrace him. She placed her head against his chest, and her arms wrapped firmly around him.

"I don't need to hit you. You've punished yourself enough," her voice was the softest and most beautiful he's ever heard it. His tense body immediately relaxed as he put his arm around her, and with his other hand he stroked the back of her long beautiful raven hair.

Shego smiled as she felt relaxation wash over him. The warmth from his chest felt nice against her chilled face.

Drakken smiled as he felt her rub her cheek against his chest. The scent of her hair was a scent that he was sure he wouldn't ever forget.

Both smiles were interrupted, however, when he felt a sudden shake course through her. She pushed him away just before she sneezed.

"Ugh… That's gross," she said, almost disgusted with herself that she even sneezed at all.

"You're getting sick. C'mon, let's get you back by the fire." He wrapped his arm around her as he led her back into the library.

"Oh, and Doc?"

"Yes, Shego?"

"I don't hate you."

**The End.**

_Author's end note: Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it. Thank you all to those who reviewed! I will have another story posted soon._


End file.
